Lyrical
by fbi-woman
Summary: Companion piece to Dressed to Impress. You probably don't need to read that one first to understand this one, but it would be better context. WIP. Partial AU.
1. I Get Around

Title: Lyrical

Chapter: 1 – I Get Around

Author: fbi_woman

Rating: M

Type: Criminal Minds, Hotch/Prentiss.

Spoilers: Nothing specific at this point in time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but an over-active mind and a verging-on-pathetic love for the H/P ship lol.

Summary: Companion piece to Dressed to Impress, but if you know the prompt that one was written about, you probably won't be too lost without having read it lol. Possibly multi-chap. Partial AU.

A/N: I was really wishy washy about whether or not to write this, hence why it's obviously being posted a little later than originally intended lol, but after much discussion, it was decided that I need to learn to write for myself and if other people like it, that's just a bonus. So while I'm still not 100% sure writing this is a good idea, it's my homework for therapy this week lol so I'm making a go of it. Each chap will most likely be inspired by a different song I like, because I find it easier having a sort of prompt to help me move things in the direction I want. I make no promises on how long this will continue, or rather, how long I will continue to update it, because I honestly haven't decided exactly how I want this storyline to go yet. I have a few markers with songs I've already chosen, but there are a lot of gaps to be filled in before I'll have a solid grasp on it.

Also, please note that for the purposes of this fic, Jack and Hayley do not exist. As much as I love little Jack, I think I'm bound to run out of plausible reasons for why he's never home lol so I think it'll be better to take an AU route where Hotch was never married.

* * *

><p>Emily sat alone at the bar, mindlessly tapping her glass as she surveyed the scene around her. JJ was dancing with Will, Garcia was dancing with Kevin, Morgan was dancing with <em>several<em> girls, and Reid was off in a corner booth performing magic tricks for a small but rapt audience. She'd lost sight of Rossi quite some time ago, so that just left her. Alone. On New Year's Eve.

Every single woman's least favourite scenario.

Despite trying to think about _anything_ else, her mind kept drifting back to Hotch. Not surprisingly, it had become a bit of a habit since the Christmas Party. Everything between them was practically the same. They didn't speak any differently to each other, they still worked well together, there was no unnecessary physical contact; all in all, she thought they were doing quite well at pretending nothing had happened.

Well, _he_ was doing quite well. In fact, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little irked at how easily he seemed to put it behind them. She had expected such a reaction – or lack thereof – but it still bothered her just a bit, because she wished it was that simple for her. While it was business as usual for him, she had caught herself watching him when he wasn't looking on more than one occasion. She dreamt about their encounter every night, and worst of all, she wanted to do it again.

In hindsight, she should have realized that being with him would only intensify her crush instead of easing it…oh, who was she kidding? She'd known that all along and done it anyways. Yet another item to add to her list: Stupid Things Emily Prentiss Does Despite Knowing Better.

Fucking her boss in his office. That was certainly a new one.

Tonight was the first time, however, that she felt a glimmer of hope that maybe he thought about it too. She was willing to bet that she was the real reason he hadn't come out with them tonight. They'd been there for an hour and he still hadn't arrived, so she'd asked if anyone had heard from him.

"I had a message from him," JJ had said, "he's not well, and is just going to stay home."

While JJ was obviously reciting his message word for word, Emily was pretty sure it was a lie. Maybe she was being ridiculous, but she was getting the feeling that he was hiding from her. Not that she blamed him. The whole thing had started when she kissed him under the mistletoe, so she could certainly understand him wanting to avoid the traditional New Year's Eve 'kiss at midnight'.

Now she wondered _why_ he was so desperate to avoid it. Was he worried about how to turn her down, or worried about what might happen if he didn't? She certainly hoped it was the latter, but she couldn't ignore the lingering fear that she was reading it the wrong way.

Suddenly Emily didn't feel like celebrating anymore. She threw some cash on the bar, then grabbed her coat and purse and slipped out the front door. She'd rather ring in the year at home with Sergio and the Times Square broadcast than alone in a bar, pining over her boss.

She may have screwed up the end of 2011, but she could still _try_ to start fresh in 2012.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Confetti fell and happy couples kissed on the screen before him as the ball touched down in New York City. And while the people on the TV were enjoying their company and the fabulous celebration, Hotch sat alone on his couch, wishing he was somewhere else. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to go out with everyone tonight, he just didn't trust himself around Emily when there was bound to be romance all around them. He knew word of the mistletoe incident had spread through the team – though they were careful not to talk about it too loudly when he was around – and he suspected there would be a conspiracy to re-create it tonight. On one hand he felt a little silly for being so paranoid, but on the other, he certainly wouldn't put it past them.

He had just turned off the TV and gotten up to clean off the coffee table when there was a knock at his door. He wasn't expecting any visitors tonight, especially not this late. Quietly, he approached the door and took a quick look through the peephole. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or more anxious after seeing who it was.

_oooooooooooo_

_Seconds to your elevator from the station_

_How can I resist that kind of invitation?_

__oooooooooooo__

Hotch slid the lock open and, with a deep breath, swung open the door.

"Prentiss. What brings you here?"

He swallowed hard. God, she looked amazing. The smoky eyes, to the little black dress her open coat revealed, all the way down to the matching pumps. She was going to be his downfall. He just knew it.

"Why didn't you come out tonight?" she asked bluntly.

Oh crap. He had definitely not been prepared to have this conversation. He should have known she wouldn't believe the sick story, and even if she did, she'd probably come by anyways to make sure he was okay. But that was his story, and he was sticking to it.

"I wasn't feeling well. JJ should have said something – I told her I wasn't coming."

"I know." She looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow sceptically, "Do you always have pizza and beer when you're sick?"

_Shit_. The coffee table.

"I was feeling better," he said. She would never buy it, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Did you stay home because of me?"

"No." It didn't sound convincing, not even to him.

"Do you really want to start off your year by lying to me five minutes into it?"

Hotch sighed, "No."

"Am I why you stayed home tonight?"

"Yes."

Emily flinched almost imperceptibly, "Why?"

He shifted, "I'm not sure this is the appropriate time to be having this conversation."

"Come on, Hotch. I think we both know that this conversation will never happen if it doesn't happen now."

"I don't know what to tell you," he said.

"Do you regret it?"

"No. Yes… no. No. Do you?"

"No. Did you think I did?"

"I wasn't sure."

"Was that the problem?" she pressed.

"No!"

"Then what is?"

"I just..." Hotch sighed, "I don't know what to do with what happened between us. I'm not the kind of person who does that type of thing, and neither are you. I don't know _how_ to be that kind of person."

"Why do you have to be? I don't want you to be someone else around me. You seemed okay with me at work so what, you just don't want to be around me a second longer than you have to?"

It pained him to hear the hurt in her voice. "It's not like that."

"I don't even know why I came here," she muttered, turning on her heel, "I should have just gone home."

"Emily, wait."

He caught her hand and as he dragged her around to face him, he stepped forward. Their bodies collided in the same moment his lips captured hers.

She should push him away. She knew that. She should push him away and get the hell out of there. But she didn't. Instead, she melted into him, opening her mouth to his with a soft moan. He was slowly moving backwards, blindly leading her inside, and she followed willingly. She heard the door close behind them, but she abandoned the thought when her coat hit the ground and he began to unzip her dress.

_oooooooooooo_

_I know your friends and you know mine too_

_You don't tell on me, I won't tell on you_

_oooooooooooo_

They stumbled clumsily through the apartment, bumping into walls and furniture along the way to his bedroom. There they finally separated long enough for her to pull his t-shirt off and let her dress to slide to the floor. She wanted to slow things down but if they had a chance to stop and think, one or both of them might have second thoughts. Instead, she hastily pulled his sweatpants down and popped the clasp on her bra, tossing it aside.

His hands moved to cup her, his thumbs teasing her nipples until they hardened under his touch. Hotch pinched them lightly, and a spike of arousal shot straight to her core at the delicious combination of pleasure and pain. Her eyes closed and her head fell back, giving him the perfect opportunity to kiss and nip his way down her neck. Gently he pushed her down on the bed and encouraged her to lie back while he continued his exploration. His mouth made a quick path down her body, pausing to lavish attention on her breasts and then again when he reached the last piece of lace she still wore.

Her quick, shallow breathing was the only sound in the room. He was so close to where she wanted him most. Clenching the sheets in her fists, she fought the urge to forcefully guide his head between her legs.

"Please," she panted.

Using his teeth he dragged her panties down at a painstakingly slow pace, teasing her just a little longer before complying. He nudged her thighs further apart before he finally dipped down to taste her. Licking and sucking, he relished every pleasurable gasp and every whisper of his name. He loved the way she said his name; wanted to hear her scream it aloud when she came.

Demanding fingers tugged at his hair, inciting him to come back to her mouth. She moaned when she tasted herself on his lips. Slipping a hand between them, Emily closed her fingers around him. She stroked him firmly to the rhythm of their tongues sensuously caressing one another. When she felt he was getting close, she lined him up with her core. He locked eyes with her, waiting for her nod before he slid into her tight, wet heat.

It was even better than he remembered. Hotch was sure nothing would ever top the overwhelming feeling of being inside her. He tried to start out slow but she matched every thrust, her breathless whimpers of pleasure spurring him on. Pounding into her relentlessly, he felt her begin to tighten around him as her cries grew louder. Her nails dug into his back but the sting of pain just aroused him more.

Her climax was approaching with astounding intensity and she couldn't hold back any longer. "So close," she gasped, "Come with me."

Seconds later she reached her frenzied peak, screaming his name as wave after wave of pleasure raced through her body. The overpowering sensations of her orgasm snapped his last thread of control and he surrendered to his own explosive release.

Out of breath, he rolled his weight to the side, but still held her close. He kept her back pressed against his chest, draping an arm around her. As his heart rate was slowing, his mind was spinning. What the hell just happened? When did his self-control become so paper thin? There was no way this arrangement could end well, and he wasn't sure a relationship between them could work. Hell, he wasn't even sure if she _wanted_ anything more to come from this. It was best to make a clean break; let them both escape relatively unscathed and before either became emotionally invested.

He didn't want to say it. He really, _really_ didn't. But it was the right thing to do. "This can't happen again," he said quietly.

She was thankful that he couldn't see the rush of unexpected tears that threatened to break free. "I know."

It was barely a whisper, but she knew he heard it.

__oooooooooooo__

_Quietly slide away off the mattress_

_Find my clothing on the bedpost_

_So I tip-toe out of this mess _

_As I slip back in to last night's dress_

__oooooooooooo__

Biting down on her lip, Emily struggled to keep her feelings under wraps. She tried to stay perfectly still and regulate her breathing. When she was sure he had fallen asleep, she carefully extracted herself from his embrace. The cold air of the room was a stark contrast to the warmth of being in his arms and immediately she missed the contact. It was fitting, she supposed, of the harsh reality check she'd received.

Emily redressed as quickly as she could, trying to avoid thinking about how awful it made her feel to leave like this. Her compartmentalization was failing, and she had to get out while she still had some semblance of control. She silently moved through the apartment picking up the purse, coat, and shoes that had been abandoned along the way. When she was finally outside the door, she pulled out her key ring. The spare keys they all had were meant to be used for emergencies only, but she didn't like the idea of leaving his door unlocked. They'd already made exceptions to some personal rules tonight, so she was sure he wouldn't mind.

At last, Emily finally reached the sanctuary of an empty elevator and as the doors closed before her, the tears finally spilled onto her cheeks. She hated herself for it. She couldn't even remember the last time she cried over a guy. Then again, Hotch wasn't just any guy…which is why she should have stayed away. But she was stubborn. Too stubborn to even listen to her own better judgement. So she held on, hoping things would somehow work themselves out, but that was foolishly naïve. It was the same mistake she had made over and over when she was younger: believing that sooner or later, the physical action would lead to someone returning her feelings.

Now here she was, repeating the pattern. She was disappointed in herself for going back to her old ways. Had she learned nothing?

Emily had set herself up to fall yet again, and she had no one to blame but herself.

* * *

><p><span>AN: This ended a lot more angsty than I intended, but whatever. I suspect that Emily may seem a little OOC, but I personally feel like she's a lot more emotional than she lets on. She has such expressive eyes. Yeah, I might have a small girl-crush on Paget lol, deal with it. Anyways, yeah. Hoping to continue with this if there's interest in me doing so.

Big thanks to floatingamoeba for being my beta, despite our ship differences lol.

If anyone is wondering, the lyrics are from the song "I Get Around" by Dragonette.


	2. Temporary Insanity

A/N: I debated a lot about whether or not I was going to write this chapter. I couldn't decide how I wanted to go about it. But the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to continue with this, so I decided I'd just start writing and see where it takes me. Hopefully it takes me somewhere good. As always, thanks to floatingamoeba for being my awesome beta/fic coach lol… and hopefully the end of this chap is okay, since I hadn't written it yet when I talked to her. Wee bit nervous about that lol.

* * *

><p><em>What just happened?<em>

_Did you kiss me?_

'_Cause that's a place we've never been until now_

_And I don't know how it's gonna be after this_

_Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all?_

_Or do we fall?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Emily sighed and looked at the clock, dismayed to see that only five minutes had passed since the last time she checked. She just wanted this day to end. She had been in a bad mood since she noticed the date on her phone, and it was only getting worse as the day wore on. Not that the likely prospect of sitting alone with her cat tonight made her feel any less pathetic, but at least at home she wouldn't be surrounded by people who _wouldn't_ be alone tonight.

Yes, it was Valentine's Day: every single woman's favorite occasion. Of course, this year was even worse than most. This year there was actually someone she _wanted_ to be with. But she couldn't have him, and all the cards and flowers on desks throughout the building seemed to be rubbing that in her face. She had actually considered calling in sick so she wouldn't have to see him today, but he most definitely would have put the pieces together.

So instead, Emily sat sulking at her desk, feeling sorry for herself. She wasn't normally one to indulge in self-pity, but surely today was all about indulgence? There was chocolate, eating out at a fancy restaurant, expensive wine, and new lingerie, to name a few. She wasn't indulging in any of those things, so she figured it was okay to indulge in _not_ pretending that this stupid day didn't bother her. Based on the way everyone was avoiding her, she assumed she was doing a good job of radiating her frustration.

_He_ didn't seem to notice though, which irritated her even more. She wasn't sure exactly how she had wanted him to act towards her today, but this definitely wasn't it. Business as usual, like it was any old day. It really wasn't fair to hold that against him – deep down she knew that. It was a couples' occasion, and they weren't a couple. He had made that much clear, made sure that whatever was between them was over. They were nothing, she supposed.

That certainly didn't stop her from wishing they were something.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_You made a move and changed your mind_

_Too much to lose, we've crossed the line between friends_

_And something more_

_Was it all a big mistake?_

_And if it was it's much too late to undo_

_And I don't really want to_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hotch peered through the closed blinds to find Emily still seated at her desk, methodically working through a stack of reports and forms with a frown etched on her face. Hiding from his subordinate in his office – this was a new low. He hated seeing her unhappy, especially when he suspected it was his fault.

She had been giving him the cold shoulder since New Years and he wasn't sure why. He knew he had screwed up when he had woken alone, the sheets cold where her body had been. But what exactly had he done to upset her? Did she feel like he had taken advantage of her? Was she worried about their working relationship? Was she afraid to be alone with him? Had he hurt her without knowing it? So many questions swirled in his mind, and no answers came forth. After a couple of weeks, he had asked her if everything was okay between them. She had smiled and assured him they were fine, but her behavior said otherwise. This, he was sure, was not his definition of 'fine'.

All week Hotch had been debating with himself about whether or not he should get her something for Valentine's Day. He was unsure if that would make things better or even worse. In the end, he had decided not to when he couldn't find anything he deemed suitable. He wasn't sure there even was a present for a coworker you've slept with twice, secretly want to be with, and don't actually have a relationship with. It's not like he could ask anyone for advice, he thought, because no one else knew.

Now he was starting to think he had made the wrong call.

She was clearly feeling down. Maybe it would have cheered her up? It was too late to change his mind now, but he could ask her out to dinner. Or would that seem too much like a date? He certainly wouldn't mind if it was, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

Hotch cursed softly, muttering under his breath. He was sure this was more complicated than perhaps it needed to be. He sighed. No, asking Emily out probably wasn't a wise move. He was tempted to throw logic and reason out the window, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Their situation was bad enough – he couldn't risk making it worse.

Surely there must be a compromise; a small gesture that wasn't too romantic but also not too impersonal. A little something to let her know that she does matter to him, even though he may not show it. As she rose and left her desk, heading in the direction of the ladies' room, he quickly hatched a plan. He just hoped it wouldn't backfire.

__xxxxxxxxxxxxxx__

_It's temporary insanity_

_What's going on with you and me?_

_Is it real or is it fantasy?_

_Forever, or just temporary?_

__xxxxxxxxxxxxxx__

When Emily returned to her desk, she immediately noticed the lights were now off in Hotch's office and felt angry tears sting her eyes. Obviously he had been waiting for a chance to escape without having to speak to her. Was it so unbearable to simply wave and say goodnight to her? Did he really regret it _that_ much? She was hurt, yes, but more than anything she was upset that she allowed herself to end up in this position. She needed to get a grip. All the stupid hoping for acknowledgement or affection had to end right now.

With a huff, she slammed the next case file down on her desk. Flipping it open, she found a folded piece of paper with her name hand written on it – in _his_ handwriting. Her newfound resolve to let go of their situation was gone in an instant and she felt her heart begin to race as she unfolded the note.

_Emily,_

_I know things haven't been right between us since the holidays and for that, I apologize. We both know that showing how I feel is not one of my strengths, so I hope you know that I do care about you and I'll always be here for you. If there's anything I can do to make us okay again, just tell me and I'll do it. I don't want what's unspoken to come between us._

_Hotch_

She couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face. She was probably reading too much into it, he probably just wrote it as a friend, but for tonight, believing otherwise would be her new indulgence.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Yeah, so maybe this was a liiiiittle influenced by my bitterness about Valentines lol but whatevs. At least writing the end part cheered me up a bit (don't think all the angst is over yet though). The song is Temporary Insanity by Alexz Johnson if anyone was wondering.


	3. Words I Couldn't Say

A/N: Thank you so much to the few of you actually reading and reviewing this, it really means a lot to me. This kind of fic is very much out of my comfort zone so I've been very nervous about the lack of response to it, but you've reassured me that it's not because I'm butchering it beyond belief lol. I've decided that at this point I might as well go ahead and finish it, so there will be one, possibly 2 more updates after this one. I only intend for there to be one, but I'll have to see how long it runs. As always, thanks to floatingamoeba for being an awesome friend and beta.

* * *

><p><em>There it was at the tips of my fingers<em>

_There it was on the tip of my tongue_

_There you were and I had never been that far_

_There it was, the whole world wrapped inside my arms_

_And I let it all slip away_

0000000000000

Emily Prentiss was many things, but a mess was rarely one of them. Over the past two weeks, however, that seemed to have become her number one descriptor. She was swearing off men for good. Sure, she had said that before, but this time she really meant it. They just weren't worth the emotional turmoil.

Okay, _that _she didn't mean. _This_ man was worth _any_ amount of emotional turmoil, but it seemed like a waste of time and energy if she wasn't getting anything in return. Emily had thought they were making progress, thought that maybe this whole thing wasn't as one-sided as she had originally believed. Clearly, she had been wrong.

He had met someone.

Someone who _wasn't_ her.

At first, she was devastated. The whole of that first day, she was constantly on the verge of tears, and had actually gone to the restroom to let some of her tears escape. Then she had gone back to her desk, annoyed with herself for letting it come to that. When had she become so weak? Since when did she need a man to make her happy?

Then, as the week wore on, the sadness turned to hurt. Hurt mixed with confused betrayal. The note he had written her on Valentine's Day had given her hope, but just as abruptly, he had taken that hope away again. Emily understood that he had only meant that he cared for her as a friend, but what about the second part?

_I don't want what's unspoken to come between us._

That was what had her confused. She knew what _she_ wasn't saying. Perhaps he was holding back too.

It was nearing the end of the third week since his new woman had entered the picture, and now Emily was just plain mad, whether she had a right to be or not. To be honest, she didn't care if her anger was justified. It was still present, and every day it grew just a little bit more.

She didn't know the woman's name or much about her, only that they had met in the park and had gone out several times since. He smiled when he talked about her. That was the worst part, and the main reason why Emily knew so little. Every time someone asked about _her_, that smile would come out and chip away another little piece of her heart, so she would grit her teeth and casually make her exit.

She just couldn't force herself to smile back.

On the plus side – if you could call it that – she seemed to be getting better at masking her irritation. She hadn't snapped at anyone yet, and if her colleagues had noticed the change in her mood, they hadn't said anything. It was also a distinct possibility that maybe they were just getting used to her being miserable company. Either way, Emily was glad no one had confronted her about it. She didn't like lying to her friends. Frankly, she didn't even have a good lie to tell.

0000000000000

_There's a rain that'll never stop falling_

_There's a wall that I tried to take down_

_What I should have said just wouldn't pass my lips_

_So I held back and now it's come to this_

_And it's too late now_

0000000000000

Hotch was confused. It was incredibly frustrating to be a profiler and still have no idea what someone wanted from you. The day after Valentine's Day, everything had seemed as normal - they smiled, they laughed, and the tension between them had lessened significantly. He took it as a good sign. The ball was in her court now, so he tried to be patient and wait it out. Days went by, then weeks, and she still hadn't spoken of the note, nor had she made a move towards a romantic relationship. It was disappointing to say the least, but he had quietly accepted defeat.

Then he met Beth. She was no Emily Prentiss, but if Emily was off the table, it was worth a shot. She was a warm, caring person, and it was nice to feel wanted. It was also a welcome change to have someone to talk to and spend time with outside of work. It was nothing more than companionship right now, but that was all he really wanted it to be. Hotch got the impression, however, that she was hoping it would turn into something romantic, so he wasn't sure it was wise to continue.

As soon as had he mentioned her to Dave, Emily had started giving him the cold shoulder again. What the hell? She wasn't interested in him, but he wasn't allowed to be interested in anyone else? He had never pegged Emily as that kind of woman, but he didn't see another explanation. Hotch was torn about confronting her. He felt he was being treated unfairly, but didn't want to make their situation worse. Things between them were complicated enough without adding an argument into the mix.

So, for the second time, he had decided to wait it out, and again, weeks passed by with no change in her behavior and no conversation about it. Now he was downright sick of it. This had to end.

"Prentiss, my office."

0000000000000

_What do I do now that you're gone?_

_No back up plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

0000000000000

Despite a calm exterior, her heart raced wildly as she made her way to his office. She was reasonably sure she hadn't made a mistake on any of her reports, so what did he want to talk to her about? He looked serious…but then again, that was nothing new.

Taking a deep breath, she crossed the threshold, silently closing the door behind her and taking the seat across from his desk.

"Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" Hotch said bluntly. She frowned.

"Um, no? You called me up here, remember?"

"I thought there might be something bothering you."

So much for hoping he wouldn't notice. "Oh. No, everything is fine."

"Everything is most definitely not fine," he replied, "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Hotch, I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you haven't been short and standoffish with me for the past few weeks?"

_Shit_. "If I have, I certainly didn't intend to be."

He sighed. "Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not."

"You are, I just don't understand _why_, or what's going on with you. Does this have something to do with Beth?"

Her face froze for a fraction of a second and he knew he had struck a nerve. Then the mask slid back into place and she shook her head.

"No, why would it?"

"You tell me. I thought we rectified our situation." He cringed inwardly. That came out much colder than he intended. Emily stared at him.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I never considered it a 'situation'? That maybe it actually _meant_ something to me?"

_SHIT_. Silently she prayed for someone, _anyone_, to interrupt them _right now_ before she dug herself a deeper hole. That was the last thing she had wanted to say. Now she had thrown it out there, there was no taking it back.

"Emily, I – "

She felt the burn of tears as panic set in, and quickly cut him off. "No, Hotch. I can't have this conversation with you right now."

In the blink of an eye, she had fled his office, leaving him in stunned silence.

0000000000000

_I should have found a way to tell you how I felt_

_Now the only one I'm telling is myself_

0000000000000

That certainly had not gone as he intended, he thought glumly. In hindsight, he supposed, he should have manned up and been clearer in his note, instead of letting the fear of rejection convince him to be vague. On the plus side, it seemed that she _did_ want something more.

Now she would likely be dodging him whenever possible to completely avoid the subject. She wouldn't get away this time, though. Not when he knew she felt the same, not when they were _this_ close. But there was something he had to take care of first.

He had just scrolled down to Beth's name on his phone when there was a knock at his door and JJ popped her head in.

"Hotch? We have a case."

He nodded. "Tell everyone to go to the conference room, I'll be there in a minute."

The door closed and taking a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what would inevitably be an awkward phone conversation, he pressed the button to dial.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Okay, so this didn't end up going as planned lol but hopefully it's still okay. I'm still not sure if there will be one or two more parts, will have to see how it goes. The next part won't be just angst though, there will be at least a little resolution (maybe a lot, depending on whether or not I split it into two chaps), so there's something to look forward to. I apologize for the time between updates. I'm on vacation in Australia right now and I don't have internet everywhere I'm going, so unfortunately I can't promise the next part will be any more timely lol. I'll try though. I mean, you have to do something when there's no internet: might as well write ;). Lyrics are from the song "Words I Couldn't Say" by Leighton Meester, from the Country Strong soundtrack.


End file.
